One Meeting Over Dinner
by Spooks-Obsession
Summary: A dinner with Senior Staff and SG1. The secret gets out after a gaff made by Jack O'Neill. All main characters used.
1. Chapter 1

**For all these crossover stories I'm writing, I have tried to marry the air dates of both shows and have therefore mentioned or taken direct quotes from both shows. Kudos goes to the writers of both the West Wing and Stargate SG:1 for their text. No infringement is intentional.**

* * *

As the siren sounded, General Hammond raced down the stairs to the control room overlooking the gate room.

No-one's due back.

Its SG1's IDC Sir.

Good. Open the Iris.  
Hammond and Daniel ran down the stairs and entered the gate room as the Iris opened, the silvery-blue horizon illuminating the gate room. Relief flooded through them all as Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter and Tealc stepped through the gate.

Well it's about time!

We've been dialling home for over a week.

It's great to see you guys too.

I am pleased to see you well Daniel Jackson.

Thank you Tealc. You've got a... Daniel pointed to his chin and then pointed to Tealc's chin.

Ack, don't touch it.

Glad you made it SG1.

Where's the fan fair General?

We did kind of save the planet Sir

Again; this should not get old General.

Job well done

Thank you Sir. It was...nothing.

What happened to Thor?

We got him out in the stasis pod.

It was retrieved when we passed through the Stargate on P4X-P34

It must have had a locating beacon.

They left you behind?

We were...fine Sir.

I'd be happy to debrief you all after I've debriefed myself for a nice hot shower.

General Hammond wrinkled his nose as Jack, Sam and Tealc stepped closer them.

Permission to shower granted; in fact I insist on it Colonel.

Bad?

I wasn't gunna say anything...  
Daniel stepped back to allow them to walk past him, almost gagging from the scent.

* * *

Leo knocked on the President's adjoining door to his office and without waiting for a reply opened the door.

Yeah; the President replied looking up at Leo.

Mr. President, I just got word from Major Davis, SG1 returned safely to the SGC.

Oh, thank God. How are they?

Well, aside from Tealc growing some facial hair and some very smelly bodies, they were fine. Turns out they had travelled to a nearby gate and enjoyed the time going fishing, well at least Colonel O'Neill had. I got the impression Captain Carter was getting rather annoyed with him by the end of their forced leave and Tealc had wandered off after eating some hallucinogenic berries.  
Leo smiled as Jed threw his head back and laughed.

Leo, we've gotta get them up here. Invite them for dinner on Saturday. We'll have it in the Residence with senior staff.

Yes Sir. What about Tealc?

Ah, tell 'em it's a casual affair. He can wear a hat if he likes. I want him to come though Leo.

Yes Sir. What should I tell senior staff?

They've met them before, they don't know what they do, but not many people do know that.

Yes Sir.

Thanks Leo.

* * *

Hey CJ

Hi Sam

So, are you going to the Residence this Saturday?

Yeah. I wasn't aware we were in a position to refuse.

We aren't.

So, why are you asking me?

Did you hear that SG1 is coming too? Toby's so not looking forward to meeting Dr. Jackson again.

Yeah I did hear that. It should be entertaining watching Toby getting a good arse-kicking again.  
Sam laughed at CJ's response, remembering the dressing down Toby got by the Colonel over the speech for the state dinner.

Do you think the President will be able to resist speaking the entire night in Latin?

CJ laughed at that and heard Josh laughing too as he approached them.

I seriously doubt that. Josh replied.

You know, Dr. Jackson could speak to the President in Latin and the First Lady in Italian all night.

Yeah, and if Zoe turns up, he could talk to her in French.

Josh, CJ and Sam all sniggered at their conversation.

JOSH! Donna yelled.

Gotta go. See ya later.  
Josh ducked out of CJ's office. Sam turned to leave as well, before calling back to CJ

What are we meant to wear on Saturday?

Smart casual, you know jeans and a nice button-up shirt.

What's the occasion?

Apparently SG1 has just returned from a lengthy mission and the President wants to reward their hard work.

What do they do, exactly? And why are they called SG1?

No idea. Leo and the President have never mentioned it before, although last time they were here they met in the Situation Room, so it must be pretty high level stuff.

'Kay.  
Sam nodded, turned and left CJ's office.

* * *

General Hammond waited until SG1 were seated before speaking.

President Bartlett has invited you all to dinner in the Residence this Saturday, including you Tealc. He's impressed with your recent mission and would like to show his gratitude by spending some time with you.

Who else will be there Sir, and what do they know about us?

Apparently it will just be the President and First Lady, and senior staff. Only the President and his Chief of Staff know about the SGC.  
Daniel groaned as Colonel O'Neill rolled his eyes.

What's the matter Dr Jackson, Colonel O'Neill? I thought you enjoyed your time at the White House?

Sir, Daniel's just a little pissed that he has to speak to Toby Zeigler again. They got into a bit of a shouting match over the President's speech for the state dinner.

Well, the others will be there. I'm told the President has a love of Latin and would love to converse with you about it, probably in Latin.  
Gen. Hammond had a flicker of a grin pass his face at his last comment. Sam giggled at Gen. Hammond's response.

No giggling, Carter.

Sorry Sir; Sam replied, trying to contain her amusement.

What attire will I be required to wear for such an occasion? Tealc asked.

Smart casual; I'm sure Colonel O'Neill and Dr. Jackson can help you there. You will need to wear a hat or beanie though.

He could wear his bandana that he got in 1969, Jack said with a smirk.  
Sam and Daniel grinned at his remark.

There's a carrier plane flying to Washington on Saturday morning, which you will all be on. You'll need to catch a commercial flight back on Sunday, unless the President is flying out this way. Dismissed

Thank you Sir.  
SG1 rose from their chairs and returned to their offices.

* * *

The days before Saturday night seemed to be flying by as C.J. tried to keep Zoe's friend's drugs story out of the media, Supreme Court nominee Mendoza was confirmed by the Senate and Josh met a nominee for assistant attorney general who believes in slavery reparations. Meanwhile, Sam fought with Mallory over private school vouchers and Mandy worked to get two new pandas for the National Zoo. By the time Saturday afternoon came around Sam was exhausted and Toby frustrated with Josh about using Mandy to play with him. Never-the-less, Saturday evening arrived.

* * *

__**The reference to what SG1 did while stuck on another planet is taken from a story that someone wrote and posted here on . I loved that story and thought it would be appropriate to mention it here.**


	2. Chapter 2

Abbey, are you ready yet? It's just a casual dinner with senior staff.

And a military team I've never heard of!

Yeah, sorry I couldn't tell you about them earlier. I wasn't allowed to.

What exactly do they do, to warrant the attention of the President?

Save the world, Jed muttered to himself, sighing as he realised they'd be getting that question tonight. Maybe tonight's dinner wasn't such a good thing after all.

What was that Jed? You mumbled.  
Jed opened him mouth to answer, sighed and then muttered back, never mind.  
Abbey walked back into their bedroom when she couldn't hear an answer from Jed. She noticed his shoulders had slumped a little. Panicking slightly, she rushed over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

Are you feeling ok babe?

Yeah, just realised that SG1 would be getting a lot of questions tonight about something they can't talk about. I was just so excited to hear they'd come back alive from their last mission that Leo didn't try to stop me from seeing them again.  
He raised his head to look up at Abbey and seeing the slight panic in her eyes took her hand from his forehead and kissed her palm.

I'm alright, Abbey. I'm fine.  
Taking a deep breath he continued, trying to rise from his moment of doubt.

Did you know that Dr. Daniel Jackson speaks 23 different languages?

23?! That's a hell of a lot. What are they?

Well, he was here for a few days before the state dinner and had some words with Toby about my speech for the evening, so he speaks Ba-tok, one of the native languages of Indonesia. I hear that Sam, Josh and CJ were joking about this evening. Apparently, Dr. Jackson speaks Latin!

O no... Abbey's groan continued for a few seconds.

It's great news.

Well, if you're going to be speaking to him all night in Latin, then I guess the party will be better for the rest of us; Abbey grinned to her husband.

O no, sweet knees, you can't take my fun out of this evening.

Okay. What about the others that are coming?

Colonel Jack O'Neill is the team leader and quite a character. He has a reputation in the Air Force for speaking his mind, which is rather blunt at times. Captain Samantha Carter has an incredible mind, far smarter than me, and that's saying something.

Wow, Josiah Bartlett is willing to submit his ego to someone else, she must be amazing!

Yeah, now don't mock me too much.

Okay Jed... so just the three of them?

Ah... no. Murray is... a combat officer extraordinaire. He's fitter than any of the others and I'm told he's taken on 20 men in hand to hand combat and beaten them all.

20 men?!

Yeah, he's quite tall too, a rather imposing figure. No doubt CJ will be a little intrigued.  
Abbey laughed at that.

Well, if that's the case, you may just have to keep him away from me too. Good thing Donna's not coming tonight. Josh would have a fit!  
Jed chuckled and caught his wife into his arms.

I'm not letting you go anytime soon. You're mine.  
Jed leant forward and kissed Abbey, pulling her closer towards him. Jed and Abbey continued kissing for a little while, until there was a knock on the door. Reluctantly pulling away from his wife, he answered

Yeah, come in.

Leo tentatively stuck his head round the door. He hated interrupting them. Seeing them breaking their embrace, and Jed's slightly flushed look, he was glad he'd come now rather than any later.

Excuse me Mr. President, Ma'am. SG1 have arrived and are waiting for you in the dining room.

Thanks Leo. We'll be down in a minute. Has senior staff arrived?

I think they're still in the West Wing, arguing with Mandy about panda bears; Leo smirked. Jed and Abbey grinned at the thought.

Okay, stay with SG1. I'll send one of the agents down to get the others.

Where's Charlie tonight?

I gave him the night off. See you in a few minutes Leo.

Okay. Thank you Mr. President, Abbey.  
As soon as the door closed, Abbey turned to Jed in surprise

You gave Charlie the night off?! It's not even 7pm yet? What will he do with all this time?

Abigail, are you teasing me?

You know I am boyfriend. Zoe will be pleased about that...

Don't you dare finish that sentence  
Jed pulled her close for another kiss, and another, and another, moving from her lips to her neck.

Jed! Stop it now! You've got guests waiting for you...us.

Ah... yes. We could just blow 'em off.

No Jed. Now, go and wash your face again, with cold water this time, since there's no time for a cold shower.  
Jed groaned and moved to the bathroom. Abbey stepped outside the bedroom and requested one of the agents to remind senior staff in the west wing to move it!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo entered the dining room of the Residence just in time to hear a rather lively conversation coming from Colonel O'Neill and Dr Jackson.

Daniel, just don't get all nerdy and talk to the President all night in Latin. Some of the others might want some conversation.

Yeah right Jack. Shouldn't I be reminding you to keep your mouth shut about the Stargate?!

Argk... Daniel stop that right now, I'm a pro.

Yeah well, just remember that tonight Tealc is called Murray.

Awe come on Daniel, it'd be like his middle name, calling him T. Come to think of it, why didn't we just name him Tom?

It was your stupid idea the last time you took him out of the base.

So? You could have told me sooner.

Colonel! Sam could tell where this conversation was headed, just like it had the whole time since they'd arrived in DC, besides which she'd noticed that Leo had arrived. Leo approached her with a broad grin on his face. He could definitely tell Samantha Carter was the peace-maker of this little unit. Reaching the team, he held out his hand to each one as he spoke his greeting.

Colonel, Captain, Doctor, Tealc; the President and First Lady will be down shortly, and senior staff will be coming up from the West Wing in a few minutes. Can I get you anything to drink?

Sure, Carter and I'll have a beer. Daniel's a feather-weight so he'll be having water as will Tealc.

Leo walked to the drinks cabinet on the side and pulled out two beers and two glasses.

Do you want them in a glass, or the bottle is fine?

Bottle's fine Leo

Leo grabbed the beers and handed them to Jack and Sam, returned and poured three glasses of water for him and the others. As he returned with the water, there was a knock on the door, which opened to reveal Sam, Toby, Josh and CJ.

Come on in guys, I'm just getting drinks. Help yourselves. SG1, I believe you've already met some of my senior staff. This is Joshua Lyman, Toby Zeigler, Sam Seaborne and CJ Cregg.

Yeah, they've met. Colonel O'Neill, Dr. Jackson. I'm sorry I haven't met you before; Josh spoke as he held out his hand.

Captain Samantha Carter, but you can call me Sam...or Carter. This is Murray,

Tom; Jack said over the top of Carter.

Sir, I thought we agreed on the plane.

No I argued on the plane with Dannyboy here.

Yeah, all flight Sir.

Colonel O'Neill, I believe Daniel Jackson has made a valid point. I shall introduce myself as Tom, instead of Murray.

See! I told you calling him Murray was a seriously dumb idea!

Cut it out Daniel!

Cut it out all of you! Geez, I thought I had problems with the White House! Leo's voice rose above them all.

Jack, Carter and Daniel all looked suitably embarrassed. Tealc remained his stoic self. Josh, CJ, Toby and Sam all shared a glance. This was sure going to be an interesting meal. At that moment Jed and Abbey entered the room.

Good evening everyone

Good evening Mr President. They all chorused in reply.

Well I can see you've all been introduced. Abbey, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill...

Nice to meet you ma'am, just call me Jack.

Captain Samantha Carter...

Or otherwise known as Dr. Samantha Carter, but as there is another Sam here tonight; you can call me Carter, Ma'am.

Dr. Daniel Jackson...

Ma'am, Daniel is fine.

...and this is Murray...

Good evening Mr. President, we have just decided that I should be called Tom instead.

Oh... okay. Tom does seem a little more akin to your name than Murray.  
Senior staff smirked at each other, wondering if Daniel and Jack were going to have another outburst.

Mr. President, we've already covered this tonight, twice! Let's move on.

Okay Leo. Well, shall we take our seats? As everyone moved to sit down, Jed went to the drinks cabinet to pour him and Abbey a drink.

Jack, I hear you did some fishing on your forced leave of absence. I'm not a fisherman, but I'm glad you could get some sport in.

Thank you Sir, but it was more a necessity to eat, as the location we were in didn't have much other animal life.

Good thing I told the kitchen staff to cut seafood off the menu then.

Thank you Sir, I really don't think I could stomach anymore fish for a few months.

Awe, come on Carter, it wasn't that bad.

Well Sir, we couldn't really eat anything else, we had no salt or pepper, and the fish weren't that great.

We tried the berries

Yeah, and then spent the next few hours tripping out.

Hold on, you found berries that gave you a high? Josh eagerly interrupted.

Did a funny number on Tom

Yeah, even junior couldn't help him out on that one.  
Daniel and Carter stared at Jack. Abbey nearly choked on her entree, Leo and Jed sniggered at the play on words; while Josh spat out his mouthful of beer. CJ looked at her plate, Toby glared at Josh and Sam looked as white as a sheet. Silence reigned for a full minute before Tealc replied.

Colonel O'Neill, I wasn't aware my symbiote would be discussed at this meeting.

Jed and Leo looked at each other, slightly terrified. Jack tried to back pedal his team out of this mess.

Ah, yeah, well T I didn't really mean to say what I just did, and well...um...I wasn't...referring...to that.

Jed, what's going on?

O God, I can't believe I have to have this conversation.

With all due respect Sir, this was my gaff, I should take full responsibility for it.

You certainly will take responsibility for it Colonel! Leo, get Admiral Fitzwallace up here.  
Leo rose to the phone on the other side of the room, dialled and spoke quietly for a few minutes.

He'll be here in 10 minutes Mr. President.

Great, just great; I need a drink.


	4. Chapter 4

Silence prevailed as the senior staffers looked at one another. Jack was getting death stares from Daniel and Carter, and Tealc continued eating, not entirely comprehending the situation. The only sounds arose as Josh tried to clean up his beer, Abbey clearing her throat and Sam and Toby quietly beginning to eat their food again.

After what seemed like ages there was a knock at the door.

Come in.

Admiral Fitzwallace entered the room. The tension in the room was stifling.

Mr. President?

Admiral, Colonel O'Neill here made a rather bad gaff, which has resulted in Tealc mentioning his symbiote. Do we have some kind of Official Secrets Act, which now the senior staff will all have to sign, and my wife as well?

Yes Sir. I can send one of the agents to bring us some copies. Would you like to tell them Sir?

Well, I think since O'Neill made the gaff, he should be the one to explain it.

Yeah, ok. I might need a little help from Carter.

Colonel...

Yeah ok. Actually, Daniel do you wanna explain how the Stargate came to be, I mean you were the one who figured it out in the first place.

Ah...sure. Back in 1994 I was asked by the Air Force to go to Creek Mountain, now called Cheyenne Mountain, to discover what some hieroglyphs meant. I deciphered them in 14 days.

Yeah, pissing off a bunch of people who'd been at it for 2 years

Thanks Jack. Yeah, so I worked out that an ancient technology was used to transport objects, people, whatever, to another planet outside our galaxy.

Another planet?! This just sounds like a bad science fiction movie! Josh cried out.

I can assure you Joshua Lyman that Dr. Jackson speaks the truth. Tealc replied. Senior staff and Abbey looked at Tom again, wondering just who was this guy.

Yeah, but we'll get to that later T. Anyway, so after Daniel dialled up the gate, I was instructed to take a team through the gate. Daniel assured us we'd be able to dial home.

I did get you home.

Yeah, after we had to face off with Ra and the mother of all sand storms in the universe.

Colonel, keep on track please.

Yeah, sorry Admiral. Daniel?

It was the most amazing experience feeling the event horizon for the first time.

You can say that again. But, you get used to it. That was an interesting mission, first time through the gate. We met the people of Abydos. You got given a wife, we got stuck not knowing what the hell was going on and then Ra showed up.

You got given a wife?! CJ cried out this time.

Ah, yeah, you see, they thought we were gods and the leader of the tribe gave his daughter to me as a sign of respect.

Gods?

Yeah, did any of you study Egyptian mythology?

Um... I remember covering it a little in school. Some stuff about the pyramids, Toby replied.

Yeah, so the pyramids were built by an alien race called the Goa'uld. But the Stargate was built by the Ancients, a race so far advanced beyond our understanding.

Colonel, Doctor, you guys are butchering this. I think Admiral Fitzwallace had better take over. Just give them the same briefing that you gave me and Leo.

Yes Sir. Deep below Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, is a huge metal ring with symbols on it. This is called a Stargate. It was discovered in Egypt in 1928. In 1945 one scientist managed to make the gate work, however he was never seen of again.

No, wait, we found that guy on a planet that was the meeting place of the Ancients who build the Stargate system throughout the galaxy.

Yes, thank you Dr. Jackson. The Stargate was put into storage here in Washington and was never spoken of again until 1969. It was reported then that 4 people disappeared through a silver energy source created by the gate. The gate was moved to Cheyenne Mountain in the early 70's.

Yeah, those four people were us!

Jack...now is not the time to boast.

How on earth could it be you guys? Sam asked.

We used the gate to travel back in time. Neat huh?

I'll say; it's absurd!

Anyway...In 1994 Colonel O'Neill took a team through the gate to another planet several light years away from earth to explore and if deemed necessary destroy any forces of evil that would want to destroy earth. They'd reported that they'd blown up Ra's spaceship and that there would be no other problems for earth.  
Stargate Command was closed down after Colonel O'Neill's mission to Abydos. The mountain was all but decommissioned for two and a half years. In July 1997, six men came through the Stargate, killed three men and kidnapped a woman. All four were officers who happened to be playing poker in the gate room. General George Hammond is in control of the facility now and reassembled Colonel O'Neill's team to find out what was going on.

That was when the others found out that I'd left Daniel on Abydos living with his wife.

Yeah, I owe you one Jack. They were happiest days of my life, before Shar'rae was taken from me.

You lived on another planet for 3 years? Wow! Sam commented.  
Daniel just smiled at Sam. Abbey decided to get in on this conversation, noting that Captain Carter had remained quiet for some time.

Dr Carter, when did you join the team? And, what are you a doctor of?

I was assigned to Colonel O'Neill's team on his second mission to Abydos. I am a Theoretical Astrophysist. I spend my down time studying the technology or minerals we discover on other planets. I find it all incredibly fascinating.

So...fascinating that Carter wants to spend all of her vacations in her lab forever more

Yes Sir, Carter replied with a sigh and a smile, directed solely at Jack.

While this conversation had been going on, Leo had noticed that Tealc had finished his meal and had started eating Daniel's as well. He couldn't help smiling at the big guy. Leo turned to the Admiral, saying

Fitz, why don't you join us for dinner? That way we won't be wasting the meal or time spent together.

Mr. President?

Sure, Fitz. We'll ask the kitchen staff to add another place.

Everyone turned to their meals.

Hey! T ate my dinner!

I noticed you had left your meal unattended for some time and I thought it was a waste of good food, which I could eat.

Yeah, but you coulda just asked for some more, T.

Tealc raised an eyebrow at Daniel, and still continued to eat Daniel's dinner.

You know what Tealc, why don't you take over the story for now. Tell 'em how you came to work for us.

Tealc looked at Jack as he finished speaking, placed his cutlery down, took a long swig of his water, wiped his mouth and leant back in his chair.

I was once First Prime of Apophis,

That's Chief of Staff, Leo interrupted.  
Tealc nodded his head as recognition for his input to Leo and continued

I came through the Chuppai with Apophis the first time that Admiral Fitzwallace spoke of. I had a glimpse of what the Tauri were like. I did not believe the Tauri were capable of much until I had met Colonel O'Neill when he, Captain Carter and Dr. Jackson were held captive by Apophis in Chulak, my home town. They were not afraid of Apophis or his Jaffa slaves. Colonel O'Neill was not afraid of me. I knew I had met a Tauri whom I could trust. I enabled them to escape and save all those that were held hostage with them. I returned with them here to serve alongside the Tauri to defeat the Goa'uld.

Before you ask, the Chuppai is the Stargate and the Tauri are us; Daniel informed the White House staff.

I am a Jaffa, bred to serve that they may live. I have inside of me an infant Goa'uld, the larval form of the gods. I have carried one since I was a child, as all Jaffa carry one. In exchange for carrying the infant Goa'uld until maturity, a Jaffa receives perfect health and long life. If I were to remove it, I would eventually die.

How old are you? Toby asked.

By your rotations of the sun, I am 120 years old.  
Gasps were heard all around the table, even Jed and Leo didn't know he was that old.

My husband told me you're able to defend yourself against 20 men, how so?

A Jaffa trains long and hard for many years; those who are chosen as first prime can defeat many hundred men in a single battle.  
Again, gasps were heard all around the table.

Yeah, he makes an impossible boxing buddy; Jack grinned.

The table laughed, and then there was a comfortable silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, shall we call for dessert now? President Bartlett suggested, as their plates were cleared and the table set for dessert.

One moment, Sir?

Yes Toby?

Last week, we had a security briefing about a disused space station falling out of the sky. Admiral, you said you had sent some fighter jets to help disintegrate the VESSEL as it came down. And Mr. President, you were pretty anxious to hear from a Major Davis, whom none of us have ever heard about. The Admiral told you the best person for that job was still on a mission, and...

Yeah and when I asked CJ about tonight she'd heard that you guys had been gone for ages on a long mission and the President wanted to reward your hard work.

Sam had also heard that the last time you guys were here, that you talked in the Situation Room. So, what was really going on?

Ah...well, as you can see, Toby usually figures it out, eventually.

See, I told you we weren't getting the whole story! Sam cried out.

SO, the President doesn't have to tell us anything, Spanky!

Hey!

Hey guys, we should just be thankful we haven't heard any Latin, Italian or French yet!

Everyone burst out laughing.

Please, Josh, don't remind him.

Everyone laughed again at Abbey's comment and as the President mock-glared at his wife.

No dessert for you tonight, dear.

The White House staff was well aware of the double meaning with that comment between the First Couple and averted their eyes from the tension growing between them. However, SG1 were oblivious.

Sir, I always find it's much easier to just ply Carter with blue jello, rather than to deny it.

Sir! Easier to ply me with blue jello?! You always come into my lab with blue jello when you're trying to avoid writing your reports!

So, blue jello is good stuff. So is pie. That reminds me, we need some more pie in the commissary.

Pie is definitely good. Toby agreed.

We run out of pie when Toby and Sam write the state of the union speech. Why don't we get started with dessert and then Jack can tell us all about the events of last week.

Yes Mr. President.

* * *

The evening continued on as Jack gave an account of being on board the Belisner with the Replicators, with many interruptions from the staff asking about Thor and the Asguard, requests again for cloaking technology, Daniel whining about having his appendix removed and Josh finally getting an answer about the berries. All in all, it had been a great night of laughter and everybody had a lot to think about as they left the Residence that night. SG1 were shown to their guest rooms and White House senior staff returned to the West Wing with Leo to sign for their silence.

* * *

Once inside their bedroom again, Abbey started in on Jed.

Jed, I can't believe you didn't tell me about this!

Well, I was sworn to secrecy, sweet knees.

Jed!

I really liked having them tonight. I loved watching how much they're friends with each other, not just a military unit. I get the impression, if it weren't for military command, Jack would have already made a move on his second.

Yeah, I was picking up that vibe all night too. It seems that Daniel and Tealc have some fun teasing them about it too. I think I'll ask Dr. Carter why Jack forbids her from giggling. I bet there's a story between them there.

Ask her in the morning before they leave. I have no doubt that they'd be a formidable force to be reckoned with. Maybe I should get Tealc to work with the Secret Service.

Jed, the Secret Service stand in front of bullets, not fight in wars.

Yeah, Jed sighed.

Abbey came towards him and pulled him in for a hug, sensing his concern for the Secret Service. She held him for a few minutes, and gradually Jed started to respond to her proximity, pulling himself out of his slump. Jed ran his hands down her back, cupping her lower back and pulling her closer as he kissed her. After many kisses, they went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Jed and Abbey met SG1 downstairs before they left. Abbey pulled Dr. Carter aside from the men.

Dr. Carter, I was so pleased to meet you last night.

Yes Ma'am, it was a pleasure. Please, call me Sam.

Sam, there's just one thing I'd like to know...

Yes Ma'am.

Carter could see the twinkle in Abbey's eyes and wondered what she was going to be asked.

I was just wondering why Jack insists there be no giggling.

Oh. Well, Ma'am, I couldn't really tell you.

Carter looked across the room to Jack, and caught his eye. Jack slightly nodded his consent, already telling from Carter's slightly flushed look the question she was getting.

Sam, I think you can, and really, you'd like to. Abbey replied cheekily.

Ma'am, there was one mission when the gate malfunctioned on our way back home. Daniel and Tealc got through ok, but the Colonel and I ended up in a frozen wasteland. Colonel O'Neill broke his leg and some ribs when we came through the gate. I looked after him until we were rescued. Turns out we were buried under ice in Antarctica.

Really? That still doesn't explain the giggling, Sam.

No Ma'am. Abbey noticed Sam's blushing face and neck, and pressed home her advantage.

Well, I suppose in such a cold space you would be required to share body heat.

Yes Ma'am...He a...he kept claiming that it was his side arm, ma'am. Abbey giggled and glanced at Sam.

Its okay, Sam, I can see the enormous amount of respect Colonel O'Neill has for you. I won't let it become a problem for your work.

Thank you Ma'am

Please, call me Abbey; she replied pulling Sam in for a brief hug.

Thanks Abbey. May I call you sometime?

Of course! I'd love to hear from you. Call whenever you want. Lowering her voice, she added

I know you can't say anything about this to anyone on the base, so if you ever want to talk, just let me know. We can easily fly you up here.

Thanks so much Abbey. I'll keep it in mind.

Both women approach the men. They all shook hands and said their farewells.


	6. Chapter 6

**Epilogue**

A few days later Jed and Abbey were having a night together before Abbey left to visit her grandchildren.

You know, Abbey, you never told me what you and Dr. Carter were talking about when they were leaving. I looked over and Dr. Carter looked a little embarrassed, even Jack faltered in his conversation with me.

I found out the reason why Jack doesn't like Sam giggling.

Oh? Are you going to share this piece of information?

She told me that Daniel and Tealc had made it back to the SGC, but her and Jack had been sent to Antarctica. They had to share body heat.

Abbey grinned at her husband.

Are you telling me they had sex? They aren't allowed to have a relationship like that in the same chain of command.

No they didn't, boyfriend, no matter how sorely tempted Jack was feeling at the time.

She stared at Jed as she made her way slowly across the room, seductively removing her clothes. Jed gulped and stared back at her becoming increasingly aroused. Trying to remain on the conversation, Jed replied

That still doesn't explain the Captain's giggling.

Abbey reached him and placed her hand over his crotch. Jed's breath hitched and Abbey giggled replying

The Colonel kept insisting it was just his side arm.

Oh God...Jed groaned both at the member his wife was touching, but also, feeling it a bit for the Colonel.

It wasn't long before Jed and Abbey had gotten into bed. As Jed bathed in the aftermath of their love making, he reflected on Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter's must be so hard to be working with someone, but not to be able to love them. No wonder Jack had made a no giggling rule; it just reminded him of an intimate moment between them when they both had remained professional. How incredibly frustrated they both must be! If only there was a way he could somehow make it possible for them to be together, but in his somewhat groggy state, he couldn't see it. It required some thought, but now was not the time. Jed smiled to himself as he looked over at Abbey, the love of his life, right beside him. Jed snuggled down under the covers, put an arm around Abbey and drifted off to a content sleep.


End file.
